


Fresh Snow

by Kalloway



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: M/M, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:06:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21971818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: Not the first snow, but one worth regarding.
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Felix Hugo Fraldarius
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21
Collections: Froday Flash Fiction Little & Monthly Specials 2018-2019, The Lemonade Cafe





	Fresh Snow

**Author's Note:**

> for FFFC's Advent

Felix eeled from under the blankets and, for a moment, hesitated to grab for his robe. For all the heat that Dimitri put off while sleeping, Felix was sure he'd be cooler sleeping in the hearth. But after a moment of sitting on the edge of the bed and a glance back to make sure he hadn't disturbed Dimitri, he stepped into his slippers and reached for his robe. With luck, he'd be able to get in a bit of training before Dimitri noticed him gone. 

He made his way out of Dimitri's bedchamber, stretching along the way, before pausing to glance over at the heavy glass-paned doors of the suite's balcony. It had snowed. And while it was not the first snow of the year, it was by far the most impressive and looked deep enough to actually stick around past the sun peaking in the sky. 

Tying his robe tightly, Felix went over to undo the latch at the center of the doors and pulled one open, letting a small avalanche of snow fall into the room. Already, he could see, roadways were being cleared, pushing the fresh-fallen snow aside so that the city could wake and get on with the day. 

Still... it had not fallen too deeply on the balcony and Felix stepped out, leaving footprints as he went. It was just a few steps to the rail, where a small flick with one finger sent a tiny cascade falling downward... 

"We can have a snowball fight later, if you want to play in the snow." 

Felix turned quickly, not entirely surprised that Dimitri was there, bare-chested and hair a mess, smiling at him like he wasn't letting a draft in. 

"We're not children," he replied sharply-- perhaps a bit more sharply than intended. 

"We're not, Dimitri echoed as he stepped out, bare feet more melting the snow beneath them than just crunching it down. He settled an arm around Felix anyway, surveying the city as Felix had been. "But I don't think there are any laws about that..." 

"Maybe," Felix said after a minute. "Once we're dressed and have had breakfast. And I'm not going to lose to you..." 

That made Dimitri chuckle and it sounded so good that Felix couldn't even be angry. 

"Then we'll do just that, and I'll hold you to your word." 

Felix shook his head, his loose hair swirling around him for just a moment. He'd have to do something about that, too. But Dimitri always tugged it down... 

He turned to head back in, already wondering if it was worth bothering trying to get the snow back out of the room. Snow got in everything... that was a fact of life in Faerghus. But... 

Dimitri's arms wrapped around him, pulling him back close for just a moment. It wasn't unpleasant; Felix relaxed against him until a gust of wind blew the rest of the railing's snow onto them. 

That seemed to be a sign... Back inside, Dimitri shoved the door closed and latched it, and Felix... 

Leaned down to scoop up a handful of snow left behind.


End file.
